Dog Ears!
by JillyDriz
Summary: Mina giggled and shook her head. “Aw, you say that, but you know it’s not what you really want. Come on, don’t you think I’m gorgeous?” She batted her eyes at him and Inuyasha just blinked before turning and walking away. 'No. Now leave me the


* * *

A.N- Well, not exactly what I had in mind for my next story, but hey, it sounds like a wonderful idea to me! I was just sitting in math class one day, not doing my work as usual and it hit me! And so here I am again, sitting at my computer driving my parents mad with all the clicking of the keyboard ( ) and hoping to please my readers! Love you all! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Sailor moon crew or the Inuyasha gang. Got it?

**_Dog Ears!_**

**Ch.1**

"Sankon Tessou!" Inuyasha's cry echoed through the once peaceful night. The demon braced itself for the attack, iron scales flattening against its body as the blades hit it. Inuyasha had been coming to collect Kagome from her time when a seemingly harmless human had come up to them. Inuyasha had told him to basically buzz off, they were in a hurry. The 'human' had then pleasantly complied, but not before grabbing Kagome and the jewel shards kept around her neck, transforming into a large iron clad cat. Inuyasha had leapt into action then, and the once silent shine was now alive with the sounds of battle.

Inuyasha was trying everything he could to keep the demon away from Kagome, who had been tossed aside in one of the demons defense maneuvers. She was not however forgotten, nor the treasure she carried, and the demon was constantly trying to get back to her unconscious form, despite Inuyasha's efforts to divert him otherwise. The hanyou, presently, was cursing being here. He could not use the force of tetsueiga without causing harm to Kagome's house, family, or even Kagome herself! Jumping between Kagome and the demon, he prepared to strike again, when a red rose came flying through the air to land in the ground before him. Confused, he looked up to see a masked and caped man standing on a tree branch. He was saying something about truth or something akin to that, but Inuyasha was ignoring him already. 'Stupid, crazy, flower throwing idiot...' Inuyasha thought to himself. He had bigger problems...like how to get Kagome out of here safe and sound. The demon, being presently distracted by the masked stranger, never noticed Inuyasha scooping Kagome up and taking off towards the well. A flash of gold whizzed by his head and he skidded to a halt, growling at yet another interruption.

Following the flash as it flew in a semi circle around the yard, it came to a halt in a slender hand attached to an outline of a girl standing on the roof waving some stick thing around. Inuyasha tuned his hearing to what she was shouting at the obvious end of her speech. "I am the sailor suited pretty solider of love, courage and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Inuyasha blinked in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. Kagome's time was filled with lunatics. He watched at several more forms began to materialize from out of the fog behind her, each spouting something about a planet. He felt Kagome stir in his arms and quickly glanced down. Her brown eyes were fluttering open, and locked with his. A small smile spread across her lips. "Inuyasha...thank you, for saving me again..." "Keh, were not out of danger yet, Kagome. And there's a bunch of maniacs here making it that much harder for me. You ok?" she nodded in affirmation and he set her down. "Stay here." With that, he took off towards the demon again.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha drew tetsueiga and shouted a warning to the idiot with a cane trying to beat down an iron clad demon. The masked man looked up sharply, then jumped away, just as Inuyasha released the power of Kaze no Kizu. The Demon was engulfed in flame, and seconds later was destroyed. With a smug look, Inuyasha hefted his sword over his shoulder, smoke swirling around him. ( A.N-Drool) Directing his attention to the group on the roof, now including the masked man, who was standing next to the annoying girl, he called out to them. "Hey! Who the hell are you people, and why are you so stupid?!"

Kagome shook her head. Not even a minute after battle, and Inuyasha was already insulting people. People he didn't even know for that matter. Stepping forward, she took the place at Inuyasha's side, leaning up to his in his ear. "Inuyasha! Don't be so rude, we don't even know who they are!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome in frustration. "I really don't care who they are! All I know is that we don't have time for them, come on, we need to get back." Grabbing her wrist, he began to pull Kagome towards the well. Kagome was protesting and trying to get back to her bag that was still leaning against the tree. "Unhand her!" the cry was loud though the night, even over Kagome and Inuyasha's bickering, and there was suddenly a girl in a trussed up school uniform with exceptionally long pigtails in front of Inuyasha. He glared down at her. "What?" the word came out clipped with agitation, and the short little girl just glared back. "How dare you mistreat a girl..." her voice trailed off as her gaze moved upward. Her eyes became large and sparkly, and a large smile spread across her face. "Kawaii!!" she suddenly reached up and tweaked Inuyasha's ears, while a look of complete confused frustration crossed Inuyasha's features. Kagome was standing behind him her mouth hanging open. There was then a hiss from behind the girl. "Sailor Moon!" Kagome glanced over to see 4 similarly dressed girls, and one smaller one with pink hair, looking skeptically at the blonde girl. There was also the masked man, leaning against a tree again, grinning. Kagome's mouth dropped open. Now here was a very cute guy. Not quite Inuyasha, but, not bad. He glanced and her and she quickly averted her gaze, blushing.

Inuyasha, who was now very annoyed, knocked the girl's hands away. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but we've got to be going. So move. Lets go, Kagome." There was a collective gasp. The brown haired girl in a green skirt stepped forward. "Kagome? _You're _Kagome? And that must mean you're Inuyasha, right?" Inuyasha stopped walking and glanced back over his shoulder. "Why?" Another blonde girl wearing orange stepped forward. "We were told to give you these." She uncurled her hand, revealing five shimmering jewel shards. A girl with black hair and red skirt stepped forward next. "Shikon no Tama shards, are we correct? My grandfather told me about the jewel, but, I never thought we'd be able to encounter it. Not in this time..." she was cut off as an ominous cloud began to ascend towards them. The Masked man ran forward and grabbed the blonde girl, who was still glaring at Inuyasha. The rest of the girls took action immediately. "Run!" they all shouted at once, and Kagome, used to fast paced action, quickly grabbed her bag and took off towards the well, ignoring Inuyasha's shout to her, she called to the others to follow her, and took off towards the well. The rest looked at each other for only a second before following.

A chilling voice filled the air, sending chills down Kagome's spine, and making her momentarily pause. "Give me the shards..." The voice wrapped around her, bringing her to a complete stop. Inuyasha quickly caught her up in his arms and carried her to the well. Once reaching the well house, he waited for the others to get inside. "Just jump down there!" he pointed to the well. They all nodded, and joined hands, jumping down together. Inuyasha watched, surprised, as the purple light engulfed them all, taking them to the feudal era. The voice rang out again, and Inuyasha felt Kagome shudder in his arms. Clutching her tighter, he jumped down the well taking them out of danger, and the angry cry that sounded at their disappearance.

In the feudal era, Inuyasha and Kagome stood facing the group before them. There were seven of them, five young women, one small girl, and one man. There was an awkward silence before Kagome stepped forward, offering her hand to the blonde girl with dumplings on her head. "Hi! I'm Kagome, and that's Inuyasha. Ignore his bad temper, he's actually quite sweet." This gained her a 'Keh', and Kagome turned to glare at him. The blonde girl smiled and took Kagome's hand. "Hello, I'm Sailor Moon, Also known as Usagi. But don't tell anyone!" she winked and gestured to the group behind her. "These are the sailor scouts." There were several minutes of introduction that followed after that, and Kagome learned everyone's name. Rini was the little pink haired girl, Ami was the one with blue hair, Rei had black, Lita brown, and Mina had long blonde with a bow. The man was named Mamoru. Kagome suggested they all go to the village, Keade would know what to do. As Kagome walked along chatting and laughing with the other girls, Inuyasha walked a safe distance away, glaring at the trees and keeping his arms crossed. A tap on his shoulder startled him back into reality and he looked back to see the flower man from earlier falling into step beside him. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "What?" The man, Mamoru, from Kagome's exploitation of names, just looked at him levelly. "The girl; Kagome, what is the relationship between you two?" Inuyasha's defenses went up and a low growl began to form in his throat. "If you touch her, I swear..." The stopped short when the other male began to laugh. "No! I'm not interested in her; God knows Usagi would kill me if she even thought I was. It just seemed like you were quite protective of her, and I was only curious." Inuyasha looked down to hide his blush and answered gruffly. "She can sense the Shikon shards, who would not protect her?" Mamoru only shook his head and walked up to the pink haired girl, who smiled up at him. Inuyasha continued to walk behind them all, sulking and scowling.

A scream echoed through the village, followed my the obvious sound of a slap. Kagome, who was sitting under a tree trying to catch up on geometry homework, chuckled. When was Miroku going to learn that Sango was going to kill him if he didn't stop? "HENTAI!" At the sudden outburst, Kagome's head whipped up. That was not Sango's voice. Thrusting her books off her lap, she vaulted up and ran to the source of the sound.

Arriving at the scene, Kagome almost fell on her back. Miroku's back was pinned against an angry Lita, who was twisting his arm behind his back, and spouting enough threats to make even Sango proud. In fact, Sango was leaning against a nearby tree, absently petting Kirara and smiling with wicked glee at the whole thing. Kagome couldn't help it. It started as only a giggle, but it ended up as full fledged laughter that had the dueling pair stopping and looking at her in confusion. Though her body was being wracked with laughter, she managed to get a few words out. "I'm sorry.....it's just...so...so..." With that, Sango, who had been trying desperately to hide her chuckles behind her hand, lapsed into fits of laughter as well. The two friends stood there laughing like maniacs while Lita turned to Miroku with a dry look. "You do this often, houshi?" Miroku smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you could say that." Lita just groaned and pushed him to the ground, walking over him like a doormat. "Do it again, and you'll regret it."

Some time later, while Lita and Sango had hooked up to go practice and teach each other some fighting skills, Kagome was once again at war with Geometry. She was chewing on the end of her eraser when a shadow fell across her path. Glancing up, she saw blue hair, no, Ami, smiling at her kindly. Kagome returned the smile and patted the ground next to her. Ami sat down and glanced over at the book Kagome was glaring at. "Geometry, huh? Need some help?" Kagome all but leapt into her arms in her enthusiastic answer. Ami laughed lightly and the two set to work. "You mean you actually understand this stuff?" Ami, with a look of concentration on her face nodded. "Yes, I'm what you would call a bookworm, I'm afraid. Now, you carry the numerical over..."

Inuyasha, however, was not making friends as well as Kagome. "God Damn it, wench, leave me alone!" Mina was stalking him around the village, just begging him to let her touch his ears. She was also all but drooling over him, and Inuyasha was none to happy. 'Why is it all the girls from Kagome's time seem to be crazy?! And why does this one have to be crazy about me?' He had thought he lost her once, and was leaning against a side of one of the huts, when he felt an arm slide though his, and felt a body pressed to his side. Twitching, he turned to see a smiling Mina adoringly looking back up at him. Sighing, he shook her off. "Listen, I'm going to make this clear. I don't want you hanging around me, no; you can't touch my ears, and basically, stay the hell away from me!" Mina only giggled and shook her head. "Aw, you say that, but you know it's not what you really want. Come on, don't you think I'm gorgeous?" She batted her eyes at him and Inuyasha just blinked before turning and walking away, trying to ignore the girl who was still following him around. 'And I thought Kagome was crazy...'

* * *

A.N- well, there we have it the first chapter. turned out well, and i think i got all the characters personality's right, i hope! please reveiw and tell me what you think. i love feedback almost as much as chocolate....mmmmmmm, chocolate.....

MusicAngel


End file.
